Forever Green
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Yuriko, a demon of earth, love, and happiness is suppose to be a peacemaker but when it comes to her siblings it's hectic. To make it worse she thinks she's falling for a human. But she has to keep it a secret from her brother Kira or else.
1. Introducing Yuri

_Chapter One_

_Meet Yuriko_

Birds chirped happily as the flowers bloomed, opening their lovely petals to the world. The lush green grass crunched softly under my feet. I hummed the birds' lovely melody as I

skipped along the forest path. My long chestnut braid flowing behind me. I bathed in the sun's beautiful rays and sighed. The sky was a breathtaking blue with no clouds making it a

clear day, thanks to me. Yet something was missing, no, something been missing, but what? Who wouldn't be content or at least satisfied with the beauty that surrounded them especially if you had someone to share it with? That was it! I, Yuriko, was lonely. Of course I had two sisters and one brother but I rarely saw them.

Kagura dropped in with her wind every now and then, but her visits were never pleasant. Setsuna, for many reasons I disliked her. For one, she hated me because I can leave her

defenseless with just one touch and two, I dislike (not hate) her because every time I come around her, she has to drop the temperature. Basically whenever we're around each other

she freezes me, which causes me pain and I weakened her and that's annoys the hell out of her. My brother Kira is such a downer with all his anger and revenge that it disgusts me to

be around him or to even be related. Of course he would hate a little goody two-shoe peace maker like me because we're exact opposites and it only makes sense. My thoughts

wondered leaving me oblivious to my surroundings and the wind that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Then a well known voice called my name and I turned to greet the only sister that actually talks to me.

"Hello Kagura," I greeted her as she swooped down on her huge feather and I noticed an angry look to her. She nodded her greetings and said nothing.

"Have I missed something?" I asked her after a moment of silence and she sighed.

"That evil witch known as Setsuna placed a curse on me!" she spat taken me by surprise.

"A curse? I didn't know she was capable of that. I wonder… " Kagura interrupted me "Wait, you're supposed to be astonished and concerned for my well being," she all but shouted in my ear.

"What is there to be concerned about? You look fine to me." She huffed and looked away crossing her arms "I can't believe my favorite sister doesn't even care for me," she exclaimed causing me to groan.

"Fine, Kagura are you okay?" I asked in such a sarcastic tone that Kagura glared at me so viscously I'm surprised it didn't scare the heck out of me.

"Look you don't care so I guess I'll just be on my way," she said pulling out a feather that grew ten times bigger then any regular feather. With one more look at me she got on it and

took off to the sky. I shrugged and without a second a thought continued my journey where I left off. Kagura is my most well known sibling and I did kind of hate her deep down but I

was always able to cover it up when she came around. I mean everyone hates her and I really don't want to be like everyone else hurting her feelings. She really didn't show that she

was hurt but I was always able to tell that her aura was miserable. Sometimes, I get so annoyed with her though and I can't control myself and I start freaking out like Kira does all the

time. My thoughts wondered and I began humming again when I heard a faint rustle from a nearby bush. I tensed ready for a battle "Who goes there? Show yourself." A man stepped from the bush with his hands raised palms out.

"I mean no harm," he spoke his voice was smooth and I found no lie in them. I relaxed besides he was human. He smiled at me "Hey, who are you, beautiful?" I blushed "I'm Yuri," I said, "and you are?" He was beautiful with long black hair, tan creamy complexion, and beautiful blue grey eyes. "I'm…."

______________________________

Based on the story Eternal Snow by IdeaGirl793 its really good and is about the infamous cold sister Setsuna.


	2. I Can Never Loathe You

_Chapter 2_

_I Can Never Loathe You_

--

"I mean no harm," he spoke his voice was smooth and I found no lie in them. I relaxed besides he was human. He smiled at me "Hey, who are you, beautiful?" I blushed "I'm Yuri," I

said, "and you are?" He was beautiful with long black hair, tan creamy complexion, and beautiful blue grey eyes. "I'm Kenta," for the strangest reason his name made my heart lurch. I

nodded, my mood turned thoughtful. Did this man know he was talking to a demon that could kill him on the spot? I glanced at him and he seemed totally at ease. Maybe he's retarded.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me. I shocked because he was actually concerned.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked in the nicest way possible I was starting to think he was actually mental. He tilted his head confuse. He looked so cute no, cuter than cute. He was hot.

"I'm talking to a beautiful girl named Yuri."

"Ugh. I mean do you know what I am?" I yelled back becoming frustrated.

"Yes I do and you don't have to yell," he said simply as if complimenting the weather. I was surprised, how many humans do you know would have talked to a demon?

"Why are you here then?" I asked almost a whisper I wanted him to stay but it was strange that he was here by choice.

"I don't know but I know you won't hurt me," I gasped it's like he knows me. I walked closer to him close enough for him to feel my breath on his skin, he was frozen.

"How do you know?" I whispered and then I was gone.

"Yuri," I heard him call but I was to far away for him to try and find me. What was I thinking? Talking to a human, Kira would bite my head off if he found out.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" a familiar voice growled. Setsuna. I change directions maybe Setsuna could help me. Why would a human have such a pull on me? I entered a snowy clearing to see my sister fall off a tree branch. I held back a laugh.

"Good Afternoon, sister," I greeted. Her expression hardened and she glared behind her. I forced a small smile on my face waiting for her to say something. Suddenly I felt the temperature dropping and her position changed as she leaned on one leg and crossed her arms. I shivered "Setsuna, why are you-"

"What do you want, Yuri," she spat dropping the temperature some more. I winced as my shoulder began to bleed. I didn't feel pain often so it was almost unbearable when I did. I

placed my hand over my bloody shoulder hoping it would numb the pain. "Maybe, if you stop trying to kill me, I'll tell you!" I said through clenched teeth. I watched her take a deep

breath and the temperature raised. I took my hand away from my healed shoulder. I notice her glance at her injured arm with a grimace then she tried to hide t behind her back but I grabbed her wrist. I looked over her bandages, Kira must have done them.

"You're hurt," I stated looking at her. Her face was distorted into pain and anger and I automatically realize my mistake. I was draining her powers I released her immediately with an apologetic look. I know I'm clueless but I knew Setsuna wouldn't help me now.

"I should kill you," she growled lowering the temperature I backed up I knew she wouldn't kill me but it doesn't mean she wouldn't try. A nervous laugh escaped my throat.

"Setsuna… Don't be irrational, I'm sorry." I said quickly. She lowered the temperature again and my shoulder began to throb "Yuri, I'm not being irrational," she yelled.

"But, Setsuna..." I stared past her into the trees seeing Kirara, and at fist my expression was joyful, but then I became nervous and angry. "That's Kira's kitten." I mumbled and for

once I put venom in my words. "Why do you have it?" Setsuna looked back at the kitten that was growling at me and called her name. Then suddenly Kirara disappeared in flames both

me and Setsuna jumped back. In her place was a much larger cat with hug fangs, blood-red eyes, and two- tails. I heard Setsuna's mare whine in protest of being so close to the huge horse- size cat. The neko bared her fangs and growled directly at me. I was kind of offended, actually.

"I see Kira gave her to you for protection, obviously?" I rolled my eyes as if I wasn't about to be pounced on by a giant neko "Well, I'll be back later." Without another word I surrounded myself in a bright glowing light and disappeared.

--

I reappeared in the clearing where I meant Kenta. I sighed I should have known Setsuna wasn't going to be good help.

"Your back," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see the beautiful face of Kenta.

"And your still here?" I stated it more like a question and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. He smiled back and chuckled "Yea, well I left once or twice to go back to the village," he looked at me with his piercing blue grey eyes. I couldn't help but blush. Was I really starting to feel for a human in less then a day? Is that even possible?

--

Hopefully you enjoyed it an the original version is about Setsuna and is written by Ideagirl793. The story is called 'Eternal Snow'


	3. Family Reunion

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Family Reunion**_

I reappeared in the clearing where I met Kenta. I sighed I should have known Setsuna wasn't going to be good help.

"Your back," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see the beautiful face of Kenta.

"Your still here?" I stated it more like a question and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. He smiled back and chuckled

"Yea, well I left once or twice to go back to the village," he looked at me with his piercing blue grey eyes. I couldn't help but blush. Was I really starting to feel for a human in less then a day? Is that even possible?

"You have a beautiful blush," he told me and for the first time I noticed he was hiding something behind his back. His eyes were fixed on me and his expression seemed kind of nervous but he was trying to hide it.

"What are you hiding?" I asked making my voice sugary sweet and alluring. The faintest blush cross his cheek if I wasn't a demon I probably would not have seen it. He hesitated and

there was a moment of silence between us. I unbraided my hair and let it fall over my shoulder to my knees. I ran my hand through my wavy locks and sighed. Looking back at him I noticed he was staring now with some kind of awe look, like I was a goddess.

"Are you going to show me what's behind your back or do I have to catch you for it?" I teased. That did it, he chuckled and pulled a fully bloom white Sakura Blossom from behind his back and held it out to me. It was beautiful I was shock as I took it from his hand.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Your welcome but I have something else for you," he said and I could have swore he sounded nervous.

"What is it?" He said nothing but he approached me. His face was only inches from mines and his breath blew on my skin leaving chills.

"W-what are you doing?" he didn't answer my question instead he gave me a peck on my cheek. I gasped and my hand shot up to my burning cheeks. My breathing sped and I swallowed. I looked at him, mouth opened, I closed it, and then opened it again.

"I- I have to go," I said surrounding myself in a golden light he yelled my name but I had already disappeared. What the heck was I thinking? I appeared in a meadow and I continued

on foot to a small village. It was freezing and I shivered Setsuna must have been here. I took a deep breath and let a glow fill my palms. The snowy trees and grass glowed brightly and green took its place and the temperature rose. The grass didn't crunch under my feet anymore but bent willingly with each step.

Usually, the greenery calmed me but my heart wouldn't stop pounding. His beautiful face wouldn't leave my thoughts. He's human for god sake! Shouldn't I hate his very being?

Shouldn't I be avoiding him? Yet, I was drawn to him and my feelings for him were the farthest thing from hate, but it couldn't be love. Could it? I closed my emerald eyes and sighed,

why me? Kagura could probably handle this better. I looked down at the flower in my hand and surprisingly I smiled. I raised the flower and placed it in my hair. I continued on until I

reached a bare cherry blossom tree. Setsuna was sitting on one of the dead branches with Kirara curled up on her lap sleeping. She was probably still mad at me but I needed the company, I would probably go insane if I was left alone with my thoughts again. I leaped up to the branch below her and leaned against the massive tree trunk, swinging my legs.

"What now, Yuriko?" she asked it took me awhile to process it before I sighed "Oh nothing," _lie. _I tried to calm myself again my making a small cherry blossom appear on my branch but I failed.

"I'm just kind of upset that you had to kill all of my beautiful flowers," _Another lie. _Flowers were the farthest thing from my mind but I continued to lie "It _is_ spring, this is my season. Stop it with the snow already."

"It is not _Spring_ yet." she almost yelled, she said the name of my beautiful Spring as if it was a fungus. "It's only the beginning of April. I still get to have a few more storms." I knew she was right but I was not about to end this conversation so my thoughts could ambush me again.

"That's true but Setsuna," I began to point out but she growled turning her back to me. I ignored her and continued "You get the longest season. You get to make it cold and snow in

Autumn, when it's Kagura's windy season, and you make storms in spring when it's my growing season! The only season you can't get away with is Kira's summer season, and I bet if

you wanted to make it snow in July then you would. But you don't, so you make it rain and force the oceans to be cold and-" at this point I was talking just to be talking and I really wasn't thinking about what I said.

"The water being cold is not me, Yuriko!" she shrieked finally breaking through my warm mask showing the iciness that I tried to hide "The water is cold because the whole world is so

hot in summer, so it makes the water seem a million times more colder. Are you really that stupid, sister, that you couldn't even figure that out?" I turned my gaze to the ground and

shiver but not because of the cold and not because she hurt my feelings. I shivered because I knew Setsuna was right I was stupid. I pulled the flower from my hair and started

stroking the smooth petals. I wonder if Kenta would still like me if he knew how stupid I was. The petal was smooth but each stroke I felt the flower getting colder. "Setsuna cut it out!" I yelled ruining the silence.

"I'm not doing anything," she looked up and I followed her gaze to see a boy with long silver hair, tangle bangs, and a red kimono that stuck out like a sore thumb in the snow. What caught my attention were his dog ears that sat on the top of his head.

"A hanyou?"

"Unfortunately, now get lost and take Kirara with you," she demanded icily.

"Awe, Setsuna-nee-chan!" I teased, picking up the cute small kitten. "You do care about me!" She made a gagging noise and glanced at me completely disgusted. "No, I don't care if you die or not. But this worthless half breed is mine."

I pretend pouted, and formed a glowing light around me and Kirara. "Awe Setsuna-chan you're so mean." Then I disappeared into my ball of light, and blew away with the wind. I wanted to visit Kagura but the bad news was I know she was with Kira. I did have Kirara so I guess I could return her.

"Do you want to go see Kira?" I asked Kirara. She meowed happily and I took that as a yes. We floated over treetops until I saw smoke in the distance.

"Definitely Kira," I said to myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself Kira could not know something was wrong are he'll definitely follow me until I tell him and that couldn't happen. I

love my life to much to risk it. I felt my warm mask recover as I began walking on foot. Kirara jumped out of my arms to walk beside me. She was so adorable that I was actually

jealous. Why couldn't I have a cute pet like Setsuna's mare and Kirara? I know why because I can't find one and I couldn't just pick any animal. I had to find a special pet and then unlock its gift but I had no clue how to do that. Ugh, sometimes I hated this elemental junk.

I enter the smoke covered clearing and coughed. I heard Kagura laughing and then a strong wind past through.

"Hey Yuri nice to see you made it. Now all we need is Setsuna and our family reunion will be complete," Kagura greeted with a smirk. I nodded as I noticed Kira over a small fire that I knew couldn't have caused the smoke that was smothering this clearing awhile ago.

"What are you two doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Kagura laughed again and Kira smiled just a tiny bit.

"Well, Kira got caught up when burning down a couple of trees that he almost burn down a whole village. So he needed help and that's why I'm here," Kagura explained. I know I'm dumb but I'm not stupid because I do know that wind spreads fire, not get rid of it. I did keep my mouth shut though I knew that would be best.

"Where's Setsuna?" Kira asked. It was kind of weird to hear him sound so concern for Setsuna maybe he did care for someone even if it was a coldhearted freak.

"Um…." Was it ok to tell Kira? "She got in a fight with a demon," I answered hesitantly. I glanced at Kagura who was watching me skeptically. Damnit, she knew something was wrong with me.

"A FIGHT?!!?!" Kira yelled, "How the hell do you leave her alone to fight?" he screamed in my air.

"Kira I think that's obvious. She sent me away, you know Setsuna is power hungry," I said hotly but under Kagura's stare I shifted uncomfortably. Would I be able to lie to her? I don't think so.

"And you left her?" he scream back but is sounded more like an accusation then a question. I rolled my eyes.

"Would I be here if I was with Setsuna?" I asked simply. Kira opened his mouth to yell again but Kagura cut him off.

"Yuri I think we need to talk," she said grabbing me by my arm and pulling me towards the trees, "Kira, you can bite her head off when we get back. Go burn a tree or something." She dragged me father in to the woods I guess to get out of hearing distance from Kira. She stopped abruptly and faced me, arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I knew it I can't hide anything from her but that didn't stop me from trying.

"What are you talking? I'm perfectly fine, actually I never been better." Okay maybe I was overdoing it a little.

"You're lying!" I had to tell her well at least some of it.

"Ok, fine but I can't tell you everything because if Kira found out he would flip," I explained. Kagura crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Are you saying I can't keep a secret? She asked.

"No, no I was just saying that I can't risk getting caught or… or," for once I actually saw the danger of being with Kenta. Death for him and maybe even me, if not death then I would be

shamed and my whole family would turn their backs on me. "Kagura, you know me better then anyone so you know that if I could tell you then I would. Please just trust me on this," I

begged. Kagura looked at me with and expression of curiosity her eyes brighter then usual. She was making a decision I could tell by the complete focus that was in her eyes and the way her lips were set.

"Fine," she began, "but you owe me. I won't ask any questions until you're ready to tell me." I smiled I couldn't help it and without thinking I threw my arms around her sending pain through both of us. Being elementals we couldn't keep contact for long so it was a quick hug. Even though with a touch I can drain her Kagura did hug me back I guess the pain was worth it.

"Kagura, thank you so much, I can't…" I froze midsentence as a bleeding Setsuna limped toward us. Kagura went to help her while I stood frozen. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Setsuna.

"I'll go get Kira," I said because I couldn't do any good helping Setsuna, if I even touch her I would hurt her. I ran back to the smoky clearing to see Kira sitting on the ground with Kirara in his lap. He was staring into the small fire, intensely while petting Kirara.

"Um… Kira," he looked at me "Setsuna is here but she's hurt." He jumped up frightening Kirara as she tumbled to the ground. He said nothing but walked in the direction I just came

from. That was weird. Kirara got up and shook her fur out and came leaping into my arms. I patted her head and followed after Kira. He was fuming I could tell, this was the second time Setsuna got hurt in two days. He trudged toward where Setsuna and Kagura sat on an aging log. Then he exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with your retarded head, you retard!" Kira shouted at her. "I give you Kirara to protect you and you send her away when you need her and you try to kill

yourself! What the hell, Setsuna! You're such a tard!" I found this funny but Setsuna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as Kagura worked on bandaging my leg. Setsuna

hated being yelled at but Kira does have the right to freak. I mean even though me and Setsuna don't get along I don't want her to die and for some other elemental takes her place. She's my sister and I don't want a new one maybe I should be the one yelling at her.

I laughed at the scene in front of me and the thought of me yelling at Setsuna "She's always hurting herself."

Then Kira turned to me "Shut up, Yuri and you know she always tries to kill herself!"

"Oh so now it's my fault," I said under my breath. Kagura put the finishing touches on the bandages and sighed "You're all done."

"Yes you do!" Kira shouted again, this time getting in her face. I didn't hear what Setsuna said but it made Kira really mad "Who else would send everyone away to take on a youkai all by herself! You know that's practically suicidal for us!"

Kagura snorted. "Is that what she told you?" She snickered, glancing at me. "The person who keeps hurting her is a hanyou."

Kira was silent; his face slowly growing beat red. "YOU LET A HANYOU DO THIS TO YOU!?" That did it Setsuna jumped to her feet her face as red as Kira.

"You shut up! It is not suicidal to fight on my own! I'm alive aren't I!? I just fell out of a tree when the branch broke and scrapped my leg on a rock!"

"SO NOW YOU LET A ROCK KILL YOU!?"

"I'M NOT DEAD YOU FING TARD!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MENTAL CAPABILITY! I'M NOT DEAD!" Okay this was getting annoying to save my mental capability I placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, both of us flinching from the contact.

"Kira-kun, calm down. She's fine."

"Shut up, Yuri this is your fault too!" he yelled surprising me. Setsuna growled impressively and grabbed my wrist, dragging me with her. Wasn't she hurting from the contact? I guess she was too angry to notice but that didn't comfort me.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Kira called after us, while Kagura merely laugh and avoided being included in the family squabble.

"FAR AWAY FROM YOUR MENTALNESS!" Setsuna answered with a yell.

"Setsuna-chan..." I whispered trying not to make her angry again. "Why am I...?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING THE CAT!" She could have just took the cat from me is that to hard to ask for.

--

Wow very long chapter but please read 'Eternal Snow' by Ideagirl793 it's really good and you can find out more about Setsuna.


End file.
